Le jeune prince et le fils d'aubergiste
by Alice-in The Garden
Summary: Dans la jolie ville de Servamp Town, dirigée par la vampirique famille royale Alicein, humains et vampires cohabitent presque en harmonie. Tetsu, jeune humain passant ses journées à aider à son père en travaillant à l'auberge qu'il tient, va faire la surprenante rencontre de Misono, le jeune prince ayant fugué pour des raisons inconnues... {Tetsono, SakuMahi, Lawlicht}
1. Chapter 1

_Salutations, petit visiteur ! ^^_

 _Tu veux du Tetsono ? Du SakuMahi ? Du Lawlicht (peut-être) ? Eh bien j'espère que cette fanfic sera à ton goût ! ~_

 _Oui c'est sûr, je me suis pas foulée pour le titre de cette fic, on est d'accord... Il faut savoir que je suis une quiche pour trouver les titres xD_

 _C'est la première que je publie sur le net, alors j'appréhende un peu... J'avoue qu'une petite review serait donc la bienvenue à la fin de ta lecture ! ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 ** _{WARNING}_** _Cette histoire peut contenir certains spoilers de Servamp. Si tu n'as pas encore lu le tome 7 (je sais pas à quoi ça correspond dans l'anime, désolée), je te déconseille de lire. Voilà, tu es prévenu(e) !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, et j'en suis fort malheureuse, pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, chauffant et illuminant toute la ville de Servamp Town. Longeant les murs, à l'ombre des bâtiments, voletait un papillon aux ailes noires et aux tâches violettes. Discrètement, lentement mais sûrement, il continua sa course jusqu'à une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards dans laquelle il s'arrêta. Une fumée pourpre enroba alors l'insecte qui changea d'aspect, et en quelques secondes à peine il prit l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de petite taille, les yeux violets. Ses cheveux, violets foncés eux aussi, étaient lisses, lui arrivant en haut de la nuque, et séparés en deux par une raie qui traversait le milieu de sa tête. Il avait également une mèche folle facilement reconnaissable au sommet de son crâne, comme une petite herbe plantée sur la tête. Les vêtements et la cape qu'il portait étaient pourpres également. Il semblait très essoufflé, et prit donc appui sur le mur le plus proche de lui. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, il enfonça bien sa capuche sur sa tête pour cacher correctement son visage.

« Quelle chaleur insupportable... se plaignit-il dans un soupir. Je suis exténué... »

* * *

Comme chaque après-midi, Tetsu sortit rejoindre ses amis après avoir aidé son père à l'auberge toute la matinée et pour le déjeuner. Il avait hâte de profiter du beau temps, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître en gardant une expression neutre comme à son habitude. Après quelques minutes de marche, il aperçut enfin ses compagnons lui faire des signes au milieu de la rue. Il accéléra le pas pour finalement arriver à côté d'eux, puis il les salua :

" Hey.

-Salut, Tetsun ! s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux verts portant le nom de Sakuya.

-Salut ! renchérit Mahiru, qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Sakuya.

-Licht et Hyde ne sont pas venus ? demanda le grand blond, gardant son air neutre, bien qu'il fût étonné de ne pas voir ses autres amis.

-Ils se sont organisés une petite sortie en amoureux ! expliqua Saku en faisant un clin d'œil plutôt révélateur.

-Et ton frère, Mahiru ?

-Kuro ? Sous prétexte qu'il était extrêmement fatigué, il est resté dormir à la maison...

-Donc on n'est que trois cet aprem, si j'ai bien compris...

-Exact ! Mais on va s'amuser comme des petits fous ! s'enthousiasma le garçon aux cheveux verts. Ça vous dit d'aller voir le château royal d'un peu plus près ?

-C'est pas un peu dangereux...? demanda alors le petit brun.

-T'inquiète, Mahiru ! fit Sakuya en posant son bras sur les épaules de son ami. Si un affreux vampire nous attaque, je te protégerai !

-Tu ES un vampire, Sakuya... s'exaspéra Mahiru.

-Hé hé, oui, peut-être, mais un vampire adorable et beau gosse par-dessus tout ça ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Eh oui cher lecteur, tu as bien lu (excuse-moi, je me permets de te tutoyer hein). Dans la jolie ville de Servamp Town, vampires et humains cohabitaient en paix et harmonie. Enfin, presque... Les humains subissaient parfois les attaques de certains vampires vraiment affamés... Et c'est pourquoi ils restaient la plupart du temps sur leurs gardes lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les rues. Parmi les amis et la famille de Tetsu, on comptait quatre vampires : d'abord son petit frère, Hugh, puis Sakuya, Hyde et le frère de Mahiru, Kuro. Chaque vampire avait la particularité de se transformer en un animal spécifique, ainsi Sakuya pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un renard (tout comme son père Tsubaki), Hyde devenait un hérisson, Hugh une chauve-souris et Kuro un grand lion, bien qu'il préférait garder la plupart du temps sa forme basique de petit chat noir tout mignon. Bref, après ces brillantes explications, revenons à notre récit cher lecteur (si tu le veux bien).

* * *

Les trois amis avaient finalement atteint le château royal après quelques minutes de marche en plein soleil.

« Il fait trop chaud... se plaignit Sakuya en soupirant.

-Tu veux une petite rasade de sang ? proposa gentiment Mahiru.

-Oh, c'est pas de refus ! répondit-il en se léchant les babines. »

Le petit brun laissa alors le bas de sa nuque à découvert, afin que son ami puisse y planter ses crocs et boire le liquide rouge quelques instants.

« Merci beaucoup, je me sens mieux ! s'exclama Saku en souriant une fois qu'il eût fini.

-Y'a pas de mal, sourit Mahiru. »

Tetsu regarda ses deux compagnons. Meilleurs amis ? De toute évidence, ils étaient plus que ça aux yeux du grand blond... Il était entouré d'amis homosexuels, et, pour couronner le tout, il pensait qu'il l'était lui-même. Après tout, voir Hyde et Licht s'embrasser ou Mahiru et Sakuya se tenir par la main faisait monter en lui un véritable sentiment de jalousie. Bien sûr, il gardait tout cela pour lui, bien que parfois il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à ses amis. Il regarda le palais pour ne plus y penser.

« C'est vraiment immense, ce truc... commenta-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, ta petite auberge c'est rien à côté ! le taquina le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Sakuya... dit Mahiru sur un léger ton de reproche en tirant l'oreille de son ami.

-Aïe ! Excuse-moi, Tetsun !

-C'est rien, t'inquiète... fit simplement le grand blond avec son air blasé en continuant de fixer le château.

-Hey, au fait les gars, vous voulez une info croustillante ? embraya alors Sakuya sur un autre sujet. Voir le palais m'a fait penser à un truc que j'ai entendu ce matin !

-Si c'est encore un de tes mensonges, autant te taire tout de suite. fit remarquer Mahiru en croisant les bras.

-Non non, cette fois je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Enfin bon, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais c'est du pareil au même, et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé pour une fois ! rit-il joyeusement.

-Vas-y alors, on t'écoute... dit Tetsu, bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

-Il paraît que le jeune prince s'est enfui du château cette nuit... chuchota Sakuya à ses compagnons. Et apparemment, le roi fait tout pour que ça ne se sache pas...

-Comment le peuple est au courant de ça alors ? s'intrigua Mahiru.

-Des gardes royaux ont dû cafter auprès de leur famille, puis bouche-à-oreille, etc, tu vois ? »

Le petit brun soupira. Le grand blond quant à lui repartit dans ses pensées dès l'annonce de Sakuya. La famille Alicein était entièrement composée de vampires au sang pur depuis des générations et elle était connue pour gouverner la ville depuis très longtemps. Le jeune prince avait fugué ? Étrange... Il devait avoir ses raisons. Tetsu essaya alors d'imaginer l'apparence du fuyard princier. Les rares personnes à l'avoir vu disaient de lui qu'il avait un beau visage et qu'il était adorable. Enfin, quand il était très jeune. Car cela faisait des années que personne n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le regarder. En effet, pour une raison que Tetsu ignorait, le roi avait gardé l'enfant enfermé au château, interdisant quiconque de s'approcher de lui et interdisant au prince de sortir. Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Il sembla au grand blond que le fuyard princier était plus âgé que lui. Peut-être de deux ou trois ans.

 _« Un beau visage, hein... pensa le grand blond. Il a peut-être changé depuis le temps... Enfin bon, c'est quand même le jeune prince... Voyons, comment pourrait-il être, physiquement parlant ? »_

« À quoi tu penses, Tetsu ? demanda Mahiru, intrigué de voir son ami comme ça, après tout ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

-Au jeune prince... répondit naturellement Tetsu, qui avait l'habitude de dire quasiment tout ce qu'il pensait. On m'a souvent dit qu'il était beau.

-Oh, monsieur Sendagaya est intéressé ? le taquina Sakuya en prenant un air un peu pervers sur les bords.

-Pas plus que ça... répondit le grand blond sur un ton qui trahissait un léger énervement.

-Fous-lui un peu la paix, Sakuya... s'exaspéra Mahiru.

-Oh, ça va, si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter ! se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux verts en riant à moitié. »

Tetsu n'était malheureusement pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il croisa les bras et jeta un œil vers ses deux amis pour noter immédiatement que le vampire avait discrètement pris la main du petit brun. Le grand blond eut un petit pincement au cœur. Fichue jalousie... Il se haïssait pour ressentir pareille émotion envers ses propres amis. Il serra les poings de frustration puis dit simplement :

« Je dois y aller. À plus. »

Et il partit en courant, laissant Sakuya et Mahiru en plan, bouches bées. Le vampire aux cheveux verts jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale à son meilleur ami, qui semblait aussi interrogé que lui.

« Ça lui ressemble pas, de s'enfuir comme ça... s'inquiéta Mahiru.

-Ouaip... Un petit coup de blues, certainement. Ça arrive à tout le monde après tout, même un type comme lui, j'imagine... Ça va vite aller mieux.

-Tu crois ? Il avait quand même pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette...

-T'inquiète pas je te dis, ça va lui passer. Bon, sinon, commença-t-il en fixant Mahiru d'un air assez carnassier et glissant une main sous son haut, on n'est plus que tous les deux, que voudrais-tu faire ? Je t'emmène où tu veux.

-A-Arrête ça, bégaya le petit brun en rougissant, on est au milieu de la rue...!

-Et alors ? Ça te gêne ? demanda-t-il insolemment en remontant un peu sa main sur la peau de son ami.

-É-Évidemment... Idiot... dit Mahiru tandis que ses pommettes s'empourpraient un peu plus. »

Sakuya sourit, fier de l'effet que ses caresses avaient sur son ami. Puis il se décida à retirer sa main baladeuse avant de prendre le poignet du petit brun et courir pour emmener Mahiru on ne sait où...

* * *

Tetsu avançait, en marchant cette fois, les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé, dans le vague. Il avait d'abord pensé à retourner à l'auberge de son père, mais avait finalement renoncé à l'idée, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude un moment. Il mettait donc un pied devant l'autre au hasard total, ne sachant pas du tout où il allait. Il était en train d'essayer de se persuader pour la énième fois que piquer des crises de jalousie intérieures était inutile et puéril quand il stoppa net son pied droit un peu au-dessus du sol. Pourquoi, dois-tu te demander, cher lecteur ? Eh bien, le regard du grand blond s'était arrêté sur un papillon qu'il aurait très certainement écrasé s'il n'avait pas stoppé son pied en l'air à cet instant. Il posa ce dernier à côté de l'insecte qu'il fixa tristement. En effet il pensait l'animal décédé, quand un frétillement d'aile lui fit comprendre que le papillon n'avait pas expiré. La gentillesse de Tetsu prenant alors le dessus dans son esprit, il s'accroupit et ramassa dans un geste doux et lent l'insecte en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop toucher les ailes qui étaient, d'après ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, plutôt fragiles. Le grand blond ramena ses mains vers son visage et put ainsi observer plus attentivement l'animal. La partie supérieure de ses ailes était noire, chaque aile étant pointue et comportant une tâche violette en forme de losange. La partie inférieure était, quant à elle, également de couleur noire mais les ailes étaient beaucoup plus fines de ce côté, faisant penser à deux longs fils. Tetsu en avait vu à la pelle, des papillons, mais jamais il n'avait pu observer une telle espèce.

 _« Il est beau... pensa le grand blond. Ses formes semblent parfaites... C'est plutôt inhabituel, ces tâches losanges... Étrange... »_

L'aile de l'insecte frétilla à nouveau. Tetsu plissa légèrement les yeux et prit un air peiné.

 _« Comment pourrais-je l'aider ? On dirait qu'il est mal en point... »_

Il commença à avancer en tenant toujours le papillon dans le creux de ses mains. Peut-être que son père saurait quoi faire. Il prenait la direction de l'auberge quand, aussitôt qu'il passa à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, une brume pourpre apparut autour de l'animal. L'air peiné du grand blond devint un air surpris quand l'instant d'après la fumée avait disparue et Tetsu portait maintenant un jeune garçon inconscient dans ses bras.

 _« Un vampire... conclut alors le fils d'aubergiste. »_

* * *

 _Voilà ! ^^_

 _J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bien long comme chapitre... J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le suivant ~_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque-là en tout cas !_

 _Et je me répète, mais une petite review ne me ferait pas de mal, svp. ;3_

 _Bisou-éclair, comme Pikachu ~_

 _Matirude_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salutations ! °w°_

 _Eh oui, je suis vivante ! xD_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, mais avant toute chose je voulais infiniment remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews pour le premier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! L'un(e) d'entre vous a relevé un point qui la dérangeait dans sa lecture, et en me relisant je me suis dit qu'en effet mes petits commentaires personnels au milieu de l'histoire peuvent sortir le lecteur du récit, donc merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ce conseil que tu m'as donné, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à vous faire lire des chapitres de meilleure qualité ! ^w^ D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas dans vos reviews à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça ne peut que me faire du bien !_

 _Je voulais présenter à nouveau mes excuses, je ne suis pas du tout régulière en terme de postage de chapitres (merci les devoirs à la ***), et en plus celui-i n'est pas long du tout, gomen'nasai / J'espère vous faire moins attendre pour le prochain et vous donner quelque chose de plus long !_

 _Ah et aussi, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais mon pseudo a changé pour passer de "Matirude-chan" à "Alice-in The Garden". C'est en référence au futur film d'animation de Servamp qui est annoncé pour début 2018 dont vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, parce que Misono-chaaaaan, kyaaaah ! Hum hum, pardon je m'égare. xD Quoi qu'il en soit je continuerai à signer mes fics du nom de "Matirude", parce que c'est ma petite marque de fabrique quoi ! x)_

 _Bon bref, sur ce j'arrête de radoter et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! ^^_

 ** _{WARNING}_** _Cette histoire peut contenir certains spoilers de Servamp. Si tu n'as pas encore lu le tome 7 (je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ça correspond dans l'anime, désolée), je te déconseille de lire. Voilà, tu es prévenu(e) !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, et j'en suis fort malheureuse, pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il s'appelait Misono. Misono Alicein. Il avait 15 ans, et n'était autre que le prince de Servamp Town. Il avait, de ce fait, toujours vécu dans un espace vaste, lumineux, luxueux, et entouré de personnes qui devaient se plier au moindre de ses désirs, ou d'excellents professeurs qui lui enseignaient absolument tout ce qu'ils savaient. Lorsqu'il se réveillait au petit matin, dans son grand lit à baldaquin, sur son matelas blanc immaculé et épais sous sa couverture douce et chaude, Yamané, la vieille intendante, lui apportait toujours du thé bien chaud accompagné de délicieux petits biscuits parfumés. Lily, sa charmante dame de compagnie, répondait toujours présente auprès de lui pour l'aider à se préparer suite à son petit-déjeuner, ou bien l'emmener se promener dans les splendides et immenses jardins du château tandis que le gentil Dôdô le poussait dans son confortable siège roulant personnel. Seulement...

Seulement ce jour-là, lorsque Misono ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il découvrit n'eut rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre chaque matin. Plafond terne, murs craquelés, fissurés, plancher qui grince, simple armoire en bois, pas de petit repas sucré tout chaud, pas de belle grande dame pour lui tenir compagnie... Et le pire, le pire de tout...

 _"Un futon ? pensa le garçon semblant plus qu'outré. J'ai dormi sur un vulgaire futon ?! Pas étonnant que je ressente cette déplaisante douleur dans le dos ! Quelle horreur...!"_

Il se releva immédiatement tant bien que mal pour se retrouver assis. Tout en sondant la pièce du regard, il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette ridicule chambre de démuni ? Il se souvint qu'il marchait dans les rues de la ville un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt sous le soleil et sa chaleur insupportable... Et ensuite ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il posa sa main droite sur son front et fronça un peu plus les sourcils qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà dans le but de se rappeler. Cependant il sortit bien vite de ses pensées et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir soudainement. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître : un immense blond avec des barrettes bleues, tout comme ses yeux, qui portait des vêtements ordinaires, soit un pantalon indigo et un haut blanc simple. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, ou bien à peine plus jeune. Ses bras étaient bien musclés, et Misono ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul en remarquant cela. L'inconnu, qui portait d'ailleurs un petit plateau dans les mains, ne dit rien pendant un instant et fixa le prince d'un air indifférent. Le garçon aux yeux violets voulut rompre le silence qui commençait à se faire gênant, quand le grand blond conclut enfin :

"Oh, tu es réveillé, Chibi."

 _"Chibi ? pensa Misono irrité."_

"Pardonnez-moi, est-ce à ma personne que vous vous adressez ? demanda-t-il comme pour confirmer.

-Qui d'autre y a-t-il dans cette chambre que toi et moi ? donna pour seule réponse le gigantesque homme en gardant son visage blasé. Tu parles bizarrement, ajouta-t-il tout naturellement en s'avançant pour se rapprocher du lit d'infortune du garçon."

Misono était indigné. Ainsi c'était comme cela que les civils se conduisaient envers les inconnus ? Ridicule ! Il n'avait jamais fait face à autant d'impolitesse dans sa vie. Le grand blond vint s'agenouiller auprès du petit aux cheveux pourpres et déposa le plateau, sur lequel il y avait seulement un verre d'eau et une pomme verte, à côté du futon.

"Tiens, tu dois avoir faim.

-Je...Je vous remercie, dit-il en jetant un œil à la nourriture sans pour autant la toucher. Veuillez m'excuser, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'éclairer l'esprit à propos de ce qu'il est arrivé tantôt, je vous prie ?"

L'inconnu le dévisagea, visiblement complètement ahuri.

"Tu veux bien répéter, mais dans un langage normal, s'te plaît ?

-Un...Un "langage normal" ? Vous jouez-vous de moi ? rougit-il honteux.

-Ouh là là... Désolé mais va falloir te détendre un peu, mec, parce que là je pige quasi que dalle à ce que tu me racontes... En plus t'es en train de te transformer en tomate, remarqua-t-il avant de poser la paume de sa main sur le front de Misono pour prendre sa température. C'est le soleil qui te fait cet effet ? T'es un vampire après tout...

-C...Comment...? commença-t-il, surpris que cet homme ait remarqué sa condition de non-humain.

-Tu étais sous forme animale quand je t'ai trouvé au milieu de la rue, le coupa-t-il pour lui expliquer. Tiens, c'est quoi ton nom d'ailleurs ? J'ai oublié de te demander."

 _"Ce type est complètement illogique, bon sang...! pensa le prince."_

"Je... hésita-t-il d'abord. Je me nomme Misono... Flowright, mentit-il. Et vous ?

-Tetsu Sendagaya. T'as quel âge, Chibi ? T'as perdu tes parents dans la ville ?

-Je viens de vous révéler mon nom et vous continuez à vous référer à ma personne en employant le terme " Chibi" ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Bah, t'es petit, alors ça te va bien.

-Mais...! Je ne suis pas "petit" !

-C'est bon, détends-toi. C'est pas une bonne idée de s'agacer et te stresser comme ça, tes cheveux vont finir par devenir blancs après.

-C-Comment ? s'inquiéta-t-il en passant ses doigts sur son épi violet. On ne m'avait jamais conté pareille information !

-Cool, mec. Tu stresses encore plus, là. dit-il en se relevant. T'as pas trop chaud au fait ? Je t'ai donné la chambre qui me semblait être la plus froide, j'espère que ça te convient."

 _"C'est vrai que je me sens bien ici, remarqua Misono. Finalement cette pièce a des points positifs..."_

"Elle... me convient, oui. Je vous remercie, Sendagaya-san.

-Te prends pas la tête, Chibi, appelle-moi Tetsu.

-J'y réfléchirai. répondit le jeune garçon un nerf sur le front en serrant discrètement les poings à cause du surnom du grand blond.

-Okay. Bon, je vais te laisser un peu, je reviendrai quand tu seras un peu plus à l'aise, commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, les escaliers sont sur la gauche quand tu sors de la chambre. Tu me trouveras bien quelque part en bas.

-M-Merci beaucoup. détourna-t-il le regard en rougissant légèrement.

-Pas de quoi mec."

Sur ce, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Misono soupira. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la vie en ville... Il regarda la pomme posée sur le plateau, puis il la prit dans sa main et croqua dedans.

* * *

"Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, Lichtan ! s'exclama un vampire blond avec trois mèches noires.

-C'est le but, répondit un jeune homme brun âgé de 18 ans et qui lui avait une mèche blanche sur le côté gauche de son visage.

-Mais pourquoooiii ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? se plaignit l'autre personne, à qui "Lichtan" venait de donner un violent coup de pied.

-Je te retiens à propos d'hier, hérisson de mes deux ! M'embrasser devant les autres ! T'avais quoi en tête exactement, hein ?

-Ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, Lichtan, on aurait jamais pu le cacher éternellement !

-Tss. Je suis sûr que j'y serai parfaitement arrivé. Mais j'avoue que toi en revanche...

-Oi, ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

-Que t'es sûrement encore moins discret que Sakuya et Mahiru qui essaient de faire passer leur relation pour une simple amitié.

-Ça parle de nous ? fit une voix plutôt enjouée derrière eux."

Surpris, Licht et Hyde se retournèrent pour voir le visage souriant de Sakuya et celui soupirant de Mahiru à côté.

"Salut ! s'exclama le vampire aux cheveux verts. Alors, cette petite sortie en amoureux se passe sans encombre ?

-Lichtan m'a encore frappé... soupira Hyde.

-Tu le mérites.

-Mais ! Sois un minimum gentil envers moi !

-Là tout de suite, j'en n'ai pas envie, déclara Licht en croisant les bras tandis que Sakuya éclatait de rire.

-Vous me faites toujours autant marrer avec vos scènes de ménage hilarantes !

-C'est ça, fiche-toi de nous... soupira à nouveau le vampire blond. Mais au fait, vous ne deviez pas passer l'après-midi avec Tetsu ?

-Au début il nous a rejoint, commença Mahiru, mais il est devenu bizarre et il a dit qu'il devait y aller... Pour être franc, ça m'inquiète peu.

-C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, réfléchit Hyde.

-Si ça vous tracasse tant que ça, on n'a qu'à aller lui rendre visite, proposa Sakuya. Il est sûrement rentré chez lui, le connaissant.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Mahiru à son meilleur ami, car il savait pertinemment que celui-ci aurait préféré passer la fin de la journée avec lui, seul à seul.

-Rien ne me dérange si c'est ce que tu souhaites, lui sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

-Et vous vous osez prétendre "meilleurs amis" ? fit remarquer Licht avec une grosse absence de finesse."

Le visage du garçon aux yeux marrons devint rouge comme un poivron, et ce fut au tour de Hyde d'éclater de rire. Puis Sakuya, qui, lui, assumait complètement, prit la main de Mahiru pour le rassurer. Celui-ci sourit donc en retour, et les quatre amis partirent pour se diriger vers l'auberge Shiranoyu.

* * *

 _Voili voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque-là, et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 3 aussi tôt que possible !_

 _Une petite review est la bienvenue, comme toujours, qu'elle soit négative (et construite) ou positive !_

 _Bisou-éclair de Pikachu ~_

 _Matirude_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salutations ! °w°_

 _Ah, les vacances... L'occasion d'enfin publier la suite de cette fic ! xD_

 _Le trailer du film de Servamp vient de sortir pour l'anniversaire de Misono-chan, et mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte, je tiens pas en place ! ^w^_

 _Bref, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à raconter, si ce n'est vous souhaiter une bonne année 2018 avec 1 mois et demi de retard... xD Je l'aime bien le retard, il est fort sympathique. °3°_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite ! ~_

 ** _{WARNING}_** _Cette histoire peut contenir certains spoilers de Servamp. Si tu n'as pas encore lu le tome 7 (je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond dans l'anime, désolée), je te déconseille de lire. Voilà, tu es prévenu(e) !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, et j'en suis fort malheureuse, pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Misono reposa le verre vide à côté du trognon de pomme sur le plateau que lui avait apporté Tetsu. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et posa ses doigts sur son menton, réfléchissant. Que faire maintenant ? Continuer à se cacher au beau milieu de la ville, là où la garde royale pouvait le repérer à tout moment ? Certainement pas. Le jeune prince ne voulait pas y retourner. Dans cette belle prison dorée... Mais alors où aller ? Il n'allait tout de même pas quitter la ville... Il savait à peine comment se débrouiller seul. Il commença à désespérer, et porta un regard légèrement triste vers la nourriture et l'eau. Il repensa à cet homme qui l'avait sauvé des cruels rayons du soleil. Sendagaya Tetsu... Le grand blond lui avait paru illogique et légèrement simple d'esprit, mais loin d'être une mauvaise personne... Peut-être accepterait-il de le laisser rester chez lui un certain temps ? Misono se sentit gêné.

 _"À quoi pensé-je ? Demander pareil service à une personne que je viens seulement de rencontrer... C'est tout bonnement impossible."_

Il soupira, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.

 _"Que vais-je faire, bon sang ? Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le château..."_

Il commença à se torturer l'esprit, quand il entendit des rires provenant de la pièce d'à-côté. En relevant la tête, intrigué, il reconnut aussi la voix de son hôte. Le garçon aux yeux violets se souvint de ce que le blond lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, les escaliers sont sur la gauche quand tu sors de la chambre. Tu me trouveras bien quelque part en bas". Misono en conclut qu'il pouvait traduire ces deux phrases par "viens me chercher si tu veux quelque chose". Il respira donc un coup, et prit son courage à deux mains, finalement décidé à demander à Tetsu de l'héberger un certain temps. Et s'il refusait... Le jeune prince redoutait énormément cette réponse, mais... il essaierait de se débrouiller autrement, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Le garçon se leva enfin, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle débouchait sur un assez long couloir rempli de portes en bois qui se prolongeait vers sa droite, tandis qu'à sa gauche se tenaient des escaliers, comme l'avait dit le grand blond. Ils menaient vers le rez-de-chaussée, mais aussi à un possible deuxième étage, puisqu'ils montaient en colimaçon.

 _"C'est immense, pour une simple maison de la ville ! pensa Misono. Je dois être tombé dans une famille de nobles..."_

Il entendit à nouveau un rire. Il appartenait visiblement à un enfant. Il provenait de derrière la porte qui donnait sur la salle voisine de celle d'où le jeune garçon sortait. Le prince hésita un instant à y aller, mais il inspira et finit par se diriger vers la porte pour frapper deux coups. Puis il ouvrit, pour découvrir Tetsu, qui portait un étrange tablier, chatouillant un petit garçon qui semblait mort de rire. Misono resta figé en les fixant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il eut une sorte de flashback : lui-même, tout jeune, riant aux éclats, tandis qu'une personne plus grande jouait joyeusement avec lui. Qui était-ce...? Il sembla au prince que ses cheveux étaient blonds...

Sous le choc, le garçon tomba en arrière. Le monde tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Tetsu lui parler, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

"...bi...! ibi..! Chibi !"

Misono ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir le visage paniqué du grand blond aux barrettes. Alors il n'avait pas toujours son air blasé...

"Sendagaya...-san...?

-Punaise, tu m'as fait peur mec ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

Le jeune garçon aux yeux pourpres posa sa main frêle sur son front. Encore une vision... Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elles avaient commencé. Des images du passé, souvent nettes mais parfois floues, lui étaient soudainement revenues en mémoire... Comme ci cette dernière avait jadis était effacée et qu'elle refaisait subitement surface... C'était à ce moment-là que Misono avait commencé à penser à la fugue. À quoi bon rester enfermé dans ce magnifique palais, si c'était pour passer ses journées avec des gens qui, visiblement, lui cachaient beaucoup de choses ?

Comme le garçon ne lui répondait pas, Tetsu demanda à nouveau :

"Oi, Chibi, ça va ? Rassure-moi, tu m'entends ?

-Ou-oui... Ce n'est rien... répondit enfin le jeune prince tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Veuillez m'excuser...

-Onii-chan, c'est qui ? demanda alors l'enfant avec qui jouait le garçon aux yeux bleus une minute plus tôt."

Misono eut un nouveau déclic, mais rapide et sans grandes conséquences cette fois-ci. "Onii-chan"... Il appelait une personne de cette manière, des années auparavant, c'était certain. Mais qui donc ?

 _"J'avais un frère aîné... conclut-il dans ses pensées. Comment ai-je pu oublier pareil fait ? Cette fois c'est sûr, on me cachait définitivement quelque chose, au château... Mais pourquoi ? Je ne parviens pas à comprendre..."_

"C'est un nouveau client, expliqua Tetsu au petit. Enfin, je crois ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le garçon d'un air interrogateur.

-Un "nouveau client"...? ne comprit pas Misono.

-Oh, c'est vrai, je t'ai pas dit. Bienvenue à l'auberge Shiranoyu, Chibi.

-Une auberge ?"

C'était donc pour cette raison que le bâtiment semblait si grand... Et c'était aussi pour ça que le grand blond portait ce tablier bleu foncé.

"En êtes-vous le gérant ? demanda le prince au blond."

Tetsu le dévisagea l'air ahuri, il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, puis il reporta son regard vers Misono et pointa son propre visage du doigt.

"C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-À qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Il n'y a que ce jeune garçon et vous-même en face de moi... fit-il d'un air à demi dépité. Qui est-ce, d'ailleurs ?

-Hugh. Mon petit frère. Un vampire, tout comme toi."

Le petit, qui était resté caché derrière son aîné tout ce temps, se décida à se montrer. Il n'était pas bien grand, il devait avoir 6 ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et ondulés, lui retombaient devant la figure et ses yeux sombres contrastaient énormément avec les yeux bleus de Tetsu. Il portait des lunettes et semblait assez fin et frêle. En bref, il était tout le contraire de son frère. Un peu comme...

 _"Un peu comme... mon propre frère et moi...? se rappela Misono. Enfin, je crois..."_

Ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête à nouveau, il essaya de ne plus y penser et regarda Hugh, qui s'amusait maintenant à essayer d'attraper les barrettes de Tetsu.

"Il a l'air bien plus jeune que vous, Sendagaya-san. Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'années de différence.

-Oh, tu sais, pas tant que ça, répondit l'intéressé en tenant son cadet pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter. On a 9 ans d'écart à peu près."

Le jeune prince tira une tronche des plus étonnées. Il fit rapidement le calcul. Si le petit avait environ 6 ans, alors le grand blond devait avoir à peu près... 15 ans ?!

"Ôtez-moi d'un doute, Sendagaya-san... Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Moi ? Ben, tout juste 14 ans."

 _"14 ANS ? Impossible !"_

Et Misono qui l'avait pris pour un adulte d'une vingtaine d'années... Il n'en revenait pas.

"Je suis navré, je vo... enfin, t'imaginais bien plus âgé.

-C'est pas grave, tu es petit, tu ne te rends sûrement pas bien compte. Et puis, tu n'es pas le premier à te méprendre sur mon âge.

-"Pe...tit"...? répéta le garçon en serrant les poings tandis qu'un nerf apparaissait sur son front.

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chibi ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Misono. Et puis je ne suis pas "petit", pour qui me prends-tu ? J'aurai bientôt 16 ans, je te signale !

-Wow, j'aurais jamais cru. fit Tetsu en écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise. Je pensais que tu avais dans les 10 ans...

-Hin, répondit-il en croisant les bras et détournant la tête avec un air un peu hautain. Eh bien non, vois-tu, je serai sous peu un adulte accompli. Alors je te prie de respecter ton Senpai.

-Okay, Chibi.

-Encore ce surnom ?!"

Misono soupira. De toute évidence, le grand blond l'appellerait comme ça pour toujours... Tout d'un coup, le jeune prince se souvint pourquoi il avait quitté sa chambre, à la base. Et comme il avait appris que cet endroit était une auberge, il eut une idée.

"Sendagaya, je voulais te demander...

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit où retourner, pour vivre... Alors je me disais que... que je pourrais peut-être travailler ici, afin d'y être logé et nourri... Je suis sincèrement navré de te demander ça de cette manière et si soudainement."

Il baissa le regard, angoissé. Il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire lorsque Tetsu aurait refusé, car il y avait peu de chances qu'il accepte. Comme le fils d'aubergiste ne lui répondait pas, le jeune prince allait se lever pour partir, quand il reçut un tablier bleu foncé en pleine poire. Il le ramassa, énervé, puis releva la tête vers le grand blond.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pr... commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que Tetsu ne portait plus son tablier.

-Voilà ton nouvel uniforme de travail, cher collègue. Il risque d'être un peu grand, mais ça devrait aller. J'irai t'en faire faire un à ta taille demain."

Misono n'en revenait pas. Tetsu se leva en portant Hugh dans ses bras, qui s'amusait encore avec les barrettes de son frère.

"Bon allez, faut retourner au boulot. Les clients seront pas servis tous seuls.

-T...Tu ne demandes pas à ton supérieur pour embaucher ?

-Je connais mon père, un nouvel employé ne lui fera pas de mal, au contraire.

-T...Tu es sûr ?

-Je me répète, mais... Bienvenue à l'auberge Shiranoyu, Chibi."

Misono fut extrêmement soulagé, et remercia infiniment le grand blond. Ce dernier ramena Hugh dans sa chambre et lui demanda d'y rester sagement, puis il referma la porte et fit signe au jeune prince, qui avait enfilé le tablier bien trop grand pour lui, de descendre. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

* * *

"Bonjour, Monsieur Sendagaya ! s'exclama Sakuya en rentrant dans l'auberge, suivi de ses trois amis.

-Bonjour à vous quatre, répondit le père de Tetsu en souriant aimablement. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-On vient rendre visite à votre fils ! dit Hyde. Où est-il ?

-Il doit être à l'étage, il a ramené un gamin qu'il a trouvé dans la rue évanoui.

-Il est toujours aussi gentil, remarqua Mahiru.

-Bon, on monte ou on discute ? demanda Licht qui était déjà en bas de l'escalier."

Il se retourna pour avancer, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un gosse aux cheveux violets, qui portait le tablier avec le logo de l'auberge. L'angelot fronça les sourcils.

"T'es qui, toi ? fit-il d'une manière pas très aimable."

Le garçon en face de lui fronça aussi les sourcils pour répondre quelque chose, lorsque Tetsu arriva derrière lui.

"Oh, Licht. Salut.

-Salut, Tetsun ! s'exclama le vampire à lunettes qui venait de se pointer à côté de Licht.

-Tiens, tu es là aussi, Hyde.

-Oui, on est venus te voir ! enchaîna Sakuya qui les rejoignit en bas de l'escalier avec Mahiru. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça tout à l'heure, hein ? Et puis c'est qui avec toi ? demanda-t-il intrigué de voir un jeune garçon portant le tablier de Tetsu. Un nouvel employé ?

-Oui, je vous présente...

-Misono ? le coupa Mahiru en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, visiblement très surpris."

Les autres le dévisagèrent, étonnés. Le jeune prince quant à lui, se crispa.

 _"Ne me dites-pas... que ce type a pu me reconnaître ?!"_

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre !_

 _Mon Dieu, quel suspens, je m'enflamme moi ! xD_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions dans une petite review, je suis preneuse ! x)_

 _J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite le plus tôt possible, mais je ne vous promets rien x')_

 _Bisou-éclair de Pick a shoe (excellent, je suis drôle, lol ptdr) ~_

 _Matirude_


End file.
